A thousand words
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: A thousand words have never been spoken SW Songfic


My first songfic, be as gentle or harsh as you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or Final Fantasy cos if I did, I'd be very, very rich and wouldn't write fanfiction.

A thousand words

_I know that you're hiding things  
__Using gentle words to shelter me  
__Your words were like a dream  
__But dreams could never fool me  
__Not that easily_

The soft music echoed around Elizabeth Weir's room and in her ears. She'd never really thought about the words before.

Until now.

_I acted so distant then  
__Didn't say goodbye before you left  
__But I was listening  
__You fight your battles far from me  
__Far too easily_

The words suddenly seemed so real. She hadn't said goodbye to him and shed nearly lost him. She felt tears begin to well up.

_Save your tears 'cos I'll come back  
__I could hear that you whispered  
__As you walked through that door_

As if someone was listening, the door slid open. Looking up, Elizabeth found herself staring into his eyes.

_But still I swore  
__To hide the pain  
__When I turned back the pages_

Standing, Elizabeth turned away from him. She couldn't face him. He'd nearly gotten himself killed to save them all. It had been a suicide mission. It had been a miracle that the Daedalus had appeared in time to save him.

_What if I'd cried my eyes out  
__And begged you not to depart_

"Why?"

"To save you."

_But now I'm not afraid  
__To say what's in my heart_

Elizabeth faced him again. The tears rolled down her face. It seemed so stupid.

"I love you."

She spoke so softly, but it was like everything had been lifted. He smiled. Moving forward, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Suddenly, those three little words felt insignificant.

_Though a thousand words  
__Have never been spoken  
__They'll fly to you  
__Crossing over the time  
__And distance holding you  
__Suspended on silver wings_

Elizabeth looked up at him and saw in his eyes all the fear and anger and hurt he felt. So many people had died. So many had been taken by the Wraith. Ford had run from Atlantis. Ford, his teammate and friend.

_And a thousand words  
__One thousand confessions  
__Will cradle you  
__Making all of the pain you feel  
__Seem far way  
__They'll hold you forever_

"Well," she smiled. "I'm here. I'm safe. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

Pulling her in, he kissed her again.

_The dream isn't over yet  
__Though I often say, I can't forget  
__I still relive that day  
__You've been there with me all the way_

She'd never now truly know how much she meant to him. Not in the years that they were together. Through Wraith attacks, kidnaps, injuries, everything, they stayed together. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered. But then the expedition was militarised. Elizabeth was removed form command. She was re-assigned. He still remembered that first moment, even as she left for Earth without him.

_I still hear you say  
__Wait for me I'll write you letters  
__I could see how you stand  
__With your eyes to the floor_

Six years passed. They heard nothing from each other.

_But still I swore  
__To hide the doubt  
__When I turned back the pages_

Elizabeth began to think he was dead, but told no one. He though she'd moved on, but told no one.

_Anger might have been the answer  
__What if I'd hung my head  
__And said that I couldn't wait_

He needed her. He didn't want to have to sit around just thinking about her.

_But now I'm strong enough  
__To know it's not too late_

So, he stepped through the Gate. He went back to Earth to find her. To be with her.

'_Cos a thousand words  
__Call out through the ages  
__They'll fly to you  
__Even though we can't see  
__I know they're reaching you  
__Suspended on silver wings_

Elizabeth had written so many letters to him, but never sent them anywhere. She'd even begun to drive to the SGC, but changed her mind. She didn't want to go there and be told the worst. She didn't want to have to accept that he was really dead. But she still loved him.

_Oh a thousand words  
__A thousand embraces  
__Will cradle you  
__Making all of your weary days  
__Seem far away_

Hearing a knock at the door, she threw away the latest attempt. Opening the door, Elizabeth's heart froze. There he was, right in front of her.

"Elizabeth."

Again, tears fell from her eyes at the sight of him. With a smile, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. She was still here.

_Oh a thousand words  
__Have never been spoken  
__They'll fly to you  
__They'll carry you home  
__And back into my arms  
__Suspended on silver wings_

"You're back."

"Yep. And I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. I love you Elizabeth."

_And a thousand words  
__Call out through the ages  
__They'll cradle you  
__Turning all of the lonely years  
__Into only days  
__They'll hold you forever_


End file.
